Senior Year Can't Last Forever
by kari040
Summary: Stefan has left & senior year is coming to a close for Elena, meaning prom and graduation are on their way! But Elena has some unresolved feelings from her spring break with Damon to sort through before going off to college. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Stefan has left and senior year is coming to a close for Elena, meaning prom and graduation are on their way! But Elena has some unresolved feelings from her spring break with Damon to sort through before going off to college. What and who exactly does her future include? And what about finding the perfect prom dress and date!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

Dear Diary,

Its been months since Stefan left and even longer since I've written in you. Klaus freed him from his compulsion and I was sure that everything would go back to normal, but exactly the opposite happened. The cover story at school was that Stefan was visiting family in Italy and that he would be back by the end of the semester. We all held onto the smallest glimmer of hope that he'd return, winter came, Stefan did not.

The night he left I told everyone I was fine letting him go, after all if he didn't want to be here why should I even want his company. Yet somehow I feel broken. There is less supernatural drama in my life and I just don't know what to do with my self anymore. Don't get me wrong I still have my vampire friend Damon, and my vampire bffl Caroline and her boyfriend the werewolf Tyler. And my other bffl, Bonnie the witch, and her boyfriend, my normal brother Jeremy, to keep me busy. But I imagined I'd have time to get back into cheerleading, join a club and go to school dances.

When Favorites rolled around I was nominated (along with Stefan) for "most likely to get married". Needless to say I skipped that dance and ignored the call from Caroline telling me that I had won, and instead skipped town for the weekend with Damon.

Things are beginning to look up though. I am now back to my normal self plus I only have a few more months of school and soon I will be off to College with Bonnie and Caroline! For once in a very long time I have a very normal future to look forward to. My only concern is, I'm not sure where this future leaves me and Damon. We have become very close friends from our ordeal with Stefan and Klaus. He gave me my very own room in the Boarding House and I spend most days over there. We watch movies, go out of town for the weekend and yes diary I have more than once walked in on him naked. I mean he should really lock his door after he gets out of the shower!

But every since our spring break trip with the gang, I catch my self smiling as I think about him, getting nervous when he comes to close. I'm just so unsure! That week in Miami was probably the most fun I've ever had (well at least the parts that I remember). All I'm saying is that there are definitely perks to spring breaking with vampires. That week really messed with my head, we were friends and nothing more. But now I'm tormenting myself inside thinking about being more. I mean I am going off to college, I shouldn't expect him to follow. Is that even fair to want that from him? But what if there is a chance he'd want to follow….

Ugh! Diary you know I tend to get a bit head of myself, I need to relax and enjoy my last few months of high school. Oh, also did I mention prom is on its way! And of course Caroline is in charge…so I was roped in too.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to take this first chapter and just set up and give back story. Hope you all liked it! Please review, I haven't written a story in a long while, so input will help me and motivate me. I am planning on revealing the spring break past later on in the story, but I could use some ideas… REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire diaries. At all.**

* * *

><p>Elena slammed the door to the boarding house with her foot, trying her best not to drop the poster she was struggling to carry. "Caroline. A little hel-" But they all tumbled to the floor and Caroline was still preoccupied with her current phone call to even notice.<p>

"Tyler, Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you don't have to ask me to prom! No! I mean Jeremy asked Bonnie today after school! It was so creative too, why don't you get him to help you come up with something…Yay! Love you too, bye." She shut her phone and turned back to Elena. "Elena! Don't bend the paper! Here let me get them."

They had finally managed to bring all of the posters and supplies into the den when they heard the front door. It was Bonnie, her eyes were sparkling and her smile spanned from ear to ear. "Jeremy asked me to prom!"

The girls giggled and plopped down onto the couch, "How did he do it?" Caroline exclaimed.

Bonnie beamed, "Well he texted me to meet him at my car, that he needed to get something from my car before I left. But when I got there I didn't see him, so I went to put my backpack in my trunk, you know like I always do. And when I opened it balloons flew out saying "prom?"! And there was Jer wearing a tux and holding a dozen roses!"

"Wait." interrupted Elena, " I hope you said yes, because I spent all day yesterday blowing up those balloons with Jeremy, and I almost passed out a few times…" They all laughed.

"I wish Tyler would do something like that for me." Caroline sighed. "Which reminds me: If Tyler asks I like daisies. And public proposals for prom!"

Bonnie already knew how Tyler had planned to ask Caroline, and tried to change the subject before she had time to accidentally give anything away. "So Elena, who are you thinking of going to prom with?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"You could go with Matt!" Caroline exclaimed and Bonnie followed with a nod of approval, "That could be fun."

"I don't know guys. I'm afraid it'd be awkward considering the history there. Plus I don't know I always imagined prom as being romantic, you know?"

"What's romantic?" Elena knew this voice all to well, and that cologne. Damon stood behind the back of the couch and began to play with her hair. She could feel her cheeks reddening, as she began to think of spring break. The combination of the smell of Giorgio Armani and Damon playing with her always transported her back to that week.

"Prom!" exclaimed Bonnie and Caroline in unison.

"Is that what all this stuff is?" Damon gestured unenthusiastically to the pile of posters and containers of glitter.

Elena quickly turned around to face him, "You don't mind if we work here, do you?" she'd had so much on her mind lately that she had completely forgotten to run it by him.

"Not at all." He walked over to the posters and began to shift through them, "God am I glad that we didn't have prom when I went to school. Seems like a lot of fuss over a major cheese fest."

"You've never been to a prom?" gasped Caroline.

"Nope." By this time Damon was covered in glitter and quickly backed away from the posters, "and I don't think I'm missing anything."

"It's fancy and romantic! Not to mention the last dance of high school!" Caroline quickly retorted.

" 'A Night Under The Stars', not really my thing." he was shaking his hand frantically to get the glitter off them.

"Well your missing out." Bonnie huffed.

"Maybe." Damon said raising his eyebrows, and turning to leave the room. "Oh and don't stain my carpet!"

* * *

><p>A few posters later Caroline broke the silence, "Elena, you could always go with Damon..."<p>

And that one sentence sent her mind reeling. Of course she wanted to go to her senior prom with Damon. She'd have the perfect date, find the perfect dress and have the perfect night. It would be just like in her dreams with a magical slow dance. Romantic.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Caroline had left after 5 hours of poster making, and Elena was so exhausted. Who knew that making 6 foot banners could take that much out of you! She passed by Damon's room and could see through the cracked door that he was laying on his bed with a book.<p>

She plopped down on the bed right next to him, "I think I am going to stay here tonight." she said yawning.

"Sounds good." Damon replied seemingly glued to his book.

She shouldn't have gotten on his bed, she had already sunk into the pillow and had no will power to get up. A few minutes passed and Damon closed his book and turned over on his side to face her. He sent her a questioning gaze, "I'm sorry, when you said 'here' I didn't realize you meant exactly where you were at that moment." (Not that he minded her being on his bed.)

"I can't get up." Elena said sleepily into one of Damon's down pillows

"I understand. You just can't stand to be apart from me," he said mockingly.

Elena reached out for a pillow to throw at him, but she couldn't find one. "Well there's that and the fact that my neck has gone stiff from making posters for 5 hours."

Damon shot her a sly smile sat up and extended his arms, "Well, come here."

Elena went to sit between his legs, and he pushed her hair over to her left shoulder, "I know exactly what'll do the trick!" Damon exclaimed and gently placed a kiss on the back of her neck. "All better! Your welcome."

"It still hurts…" Elena responded trying her best to mask her butterflies and feign impatience.

"Never satisfied are we?" and with that he began to massage her neck. Damon always did give the best massages, it's probably one of the skills that comes with an eternity to practice.

"Ahhh, right there." she interjected, her discomfort was melting away and she was fighting her eyelids to stay awake. And suddenly his hands stopped. Elena quickly turned around and gazed up to his eyes, "Hey! What happened!"

Damon laughed, "My turn?"

"Well, I guess you've earned it…" she mused, and the switched spots. About a minute into the massage she noticed that he had become very still, "Damon?" she asked. No response. And then he suddenly fell back on top of her, pinning her to the bed. "Damon, stop your heavy!" She was squirming to get out from under him, but couldn't. "Damon, I'm not kidding. It's kind of hard to breath here." and with a single swift movement he was lying beside her laughing hysterically. It really wasn't that funny but she was so sleepy that she ended up laughing right along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review, your thoughts and ideas are greatly appreciated! P.S. The next chapter is almost complete.- Kari<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, I just enjoy it immensely.**

* * *

><p>Elena felt extremely well rested, but she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. She heard a rustling noise from the corner of the room. Why was it that the room was already so bright, it should only be 7 am…<p>

"This can't be happening!" she exclaimed and tumbled to the floor tangled in the comforter. Damon didn't even try to stifle his laughter. "10 am!" Elena was fighting the comforter trying to free herself from it, "I've already missed 2 hours of school, Damon why didn't you wake me up!"

"Easy Tiger…" and with one forcefull tug he picked up the comforter and she was free.

"Seriously! You could have woken me up."

"But you looked so peaceful, unlike now." Damon added dryly.

Elena frantically headed to Damon's bathroom, "I've already missed Calculus and English!"

"I figured you didn't set your alarm because you weren't too keen on going… plus I thought we could go to Richmond instead, after all it is Friday. Up for taking an extended weekend?"

Elena came out from the bathroom, "I just don't want to be buried under loads of extra work next week."

"Relax, would ya! The years practically over, live a little." Damon was practically daring Elena with his eyes. Damn that crooked smile. He knew that she had perfect attendance at school ever since Klaus and Stefan left town (well aside from when she got strep throat). But he did have a point... the year was practically over.

"Let's go." Elena had actually been meaning to go up to Richmond to do some prom dress shopping. Options for prom gowns were zero to none here in mystic falls, and the date was quickly approaching. This was perfect timing and she'd get to torture Damon for a change. "Why Richmond exactly?"

"Just picking up supplies."

"Vague much?" Elena mocked.

"Your favorite hole in the wall bar is in Richmond, isn't that reason enough?" Damon retorted.

"Sure is! Plus we are going prom dress shopping." Elena was already walking to her own room to get changed when she said this, but that didn't keep her from hearing Damon.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello to you all! I realize that this was a <em>very<em> short chapter, but I needed it in order to set the stage for the next chapter.**

**Like always, please review! Your thoughts and ideas are welcome! Please, they make me so happy! - Kari**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or The Black Keys for that matter**

* * *

><p>"Chop Chop Elena!" Damon yelled from his car revving the engine.<p>

"I'm coming! Geesh patience is not your strong suit Salvatore."

"Never said it was, now let's get going before it gets any later." Damon yelled as Elena locked up the house. It had only been an hour since he had first sprung the trip on her, and the trip to Richmond would only take a little less than 2 hours.

Elena got into the car and smiled sweetly at Damon, "We may leave now." He cranked up his stereo and put the car in drive.

"The Black Keys! I haven't heard the new album yet!" Elena turned up the already blaring music even more. They now had to practically yell to carry out a conversation.

"Good times, good times…" Damon mused.

* * *

><p>It was spring break in Miami and Damon had scored tickets to see The Black Keys in concert, for just the two of them. He knew that she appreciated their music just as much as he did and their albums had fueled many of their road trips.<p>

Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon and Elena had spent the entire day at the beach together. They separated from the group from dinner and headed back to their hotel early to get changed for the show. Elena knew that this wasn't going to be a fancy event, but she wanted to still look nice. After a few minutes of trying on clothes she decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a deep purple lacy tank and high heels.

"Ready!" she exclaimed once she entered Damon's part of the Suite. Damon had managed to get the group a HUGE Suite at one of the ritzy hotels right off of Miami Beach. "How do I look?" She hit a few poses and twirled around.

"Gorgeous as always." Damon winked as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

They hit the bar as soon as they'd gotten to the venue. It was dark and there were people everywhere. She felt a little over dressed in her heels, but she felt she had to step it up in order to look like she was here with Damon. He had put on a black button down shirt some jeans and his motorcycle boots. He looked so debonair, and she could feel the eyes of other girls appraising her as they walked arm in arm. She always managed to feel a little plain when she went out with Damon, feeling a little self- conscious Elena began biting the inside of her cheek.

Damon snaked his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "You look stunning. I wish those assholes over there would stop drooling like you were a piece of meat. Privileged frat boys I'd say." He brushed her hair out of her face. "Well Time to loosen up, Two beers." Damon ordered from the stern beer tender.

"She's a bit young; I need to see an I.D."

Damon leaned over the bar, "You already saw her I.D. and you won't need to see it again anytime tonight."

The bar tender grabbed the beers, "Here you go." And he walked off to help other customers.

"The powers of compulsion." Damon winked and held out his bottle "To a fun evening of good music and drinking."

"Cheers!" Elena exclaimed and downed half the bottle. Tonight was going to be fun.

The show was packed and they were currently standing among a mass of people in the pit. There were so many people concentrated in such a small area, normally Elena would've objected and pleaded that her claustrophobia was kicking in. But the music was so good and she and Damon were having a blast dancing along to the drum beat. They were in their own world dancing to the band while the crowd occasionally pushed into them. Elena had gotten a few drinks into her system and felt "as loose as a goose" as she had so eloquently told Damon when he asked if she was having fun.

"Looking a little dry, shall I order more?" Damon had to yell in her ear.

Elena flipped her beer bottle over, nothing came out "Gasp! I'm absolutely parched. " Elena shouted.

He squeezed her hand, "Don't go anywhere be back in a few minutes." and made his way through the crowd.

Elena continued swaying and jumping, lost to the music. A few minutes later she felt an arm pull her closer by the waist, and looked around to see one of the frat boys from when they'd first arrived.

Elena tried her best to pull out from the arm of the burly blonde. "What's wrong darling? I know you want to dance with me."

"Not really." She pulled again and almost fell.

"Easy there sweetheart, don't want you to get hurt. Seems like you've had a lot to drink, how'd you feel about leaving the show early with me."

"Umm… I'm waiting for someone." Elena was looking everywhere for Damon.

"Your friend I saw you with earlier. Looks like a chump if you ask me."

Elena was beginning to panic; Blondie was drawing her closer and holding her tighter. "He's…my boyfriend. He just went to get more drinks; you should leave before he comes back." He slid the strap of her shirt off her shoulder. "I'm serious, you need to leave. My boyfriend…"

"I've been watching, I really don't think he's your boyfriend."

"I think the boyfriend would protest to that." Damon interrupted. "Perhaps you should back-off now." Elena was now able to break free of Blondie's grasp. She went to go stand with Damon, he handed her the drinks. "Go, now." He threatened.

Blondie's jaw was clenched now and he shoved Damon. Damon was just about to rebuff, when he figured it'd be easier just to compel him, "Why don't you just go away." And with that he left.

Elena handed Damon his drink, "Boyfriend huh?"

She took a swig at her bottle, "I thought it was more intimidating. I couldn't exactly say vampire, or just friend."

Damon shrugged and took a pull from his own drink, " Makes sense."

"Well Thank you boyfriend, for getting rid of the creeper frat boy." Elena pushed up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

She began to pull away from his cheek when she caught a glimpse of his eyes. Damon was always so good with her, they had become fast friends and she had always repressed the felling of her heart tugging her towards him. Not tonight though, she said to herself. The music was great, she was having fun with Damon and he had just saved her from possible assault. If there ever was a more fitting time for her to make her move on Damon it was now. Part of her mind was trying to talk her out of it, but she managed to shut it off as she moved her lips from his cheek to his lips. At first Damon was taken aback by her forwardness, but that quickly faded once Elena squeezed his right hand in reassurance. He pulled her closer wrapping his arm around his waist, desperately needing more contact amongst the lightest, sweetest of kisses. The band was still going strong and people were still bumping into them but the night was perfect now.

* * *

><p>Elena laughed, "I was sure you were going to beat his face to a pulp right there in the middle of the concert."<p>

"I should've, that guy was an ass!" Damon laughed along to.

"That was a great concert, thanks again for that."

"I'm surprised you even remember that night, you were pretty drunk. But seriously don't worry about it; it's what "boyfriends" do." He retorted mockingly.

Elena fell silent at his remark. Up until this point they hadn't really spoken about the fight that night or even the kiss. But now he's saying boyfriend like it's unthinkable. Elena's heart was sinking, this trip was about to become unbearable if she found out he regretted the night that she practically revered.

"Boyfriend." Elena whispered.

"You were very tipsy, probably don't even remember that." Damon grew serious, and kept his eyes straight forward.

"No, I do." She could see his jaw tense from his profile; he still was avoiding her eyes. "And we kissed."

Damon nodded in agreement, "That we did. I figured you didn't remember, apparently that's not the case." He turned at the next exit into a block of warehouses in Richmond. "We're here, give me a few minutes." He put the car in park and left her sitting inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Thanks for adding me to your story alerts etc and reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the little glimpse into the past! In case you couldn't tell, I was listening to The Black Keys when I was writing this chapter :) !<strong>

**Please, please, please continue on with the reviews, and I'll update soon! - Kari**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the vampire diaries**

* * *

><p>Elena was trying her best to forget their conversation on the drive up to Richmond. <em>I mean we're here now, I can't really bail. Might as well make the best of it, plus I might even find my prom dress! That should be enough to occupy my mind. Shouldn't it?<em>

When she had asked Damon about the boxes that he piled into his Mustang's trunk, he claimed it was just "Old junk that belonged to Uncle Zach". The boxes clearly looked heavy, but he wouldn't have her help. In fact the second Elena opened the passenger's side door he insisted she stay in the car, "I'm almost done, could you just wait a few more minutes." Damon's frustration was beginning to show through his usual stone façade.

After their late lunch things became normal again, they had parked their car downtown and opted to walk from shop after shop. At first Damon had protested and tried everything in his power to get out of shopping for prom gowns.

"Elena, I really don't think I'll be of any use to you. Maybe I should just drop you off, and I'll go for a 'bite'." he flashed his teeth at the last word. At this point Damon's quips about feeding no longer fazed her, not that she was now comfortable watching him drink blood. _Ick._

She pushed her hair behind her ears and crossed her arms across her chest, "You're saying that you'd leave me all alone in a strange city just to get out of shopping."

Damon's eyes were shifting; panicking as to how on earth he'd get out of that one, "I would never. I'll leave you right at the door, send you in with a credit card and I'll stay in the car. I have some important phone calls to return" he hastily added the last part.

"Nice try." Damon's head sunk in defeat.

Three boutiques later and still no dress, Elena was starting to accept that she wouldn't find her dream gown, she had tried on more than a few but nothing was doing the trick. But she still had one more dress left to try on in her fitting room. Damon on the other hand was perched in the waiting area on a plushy chair surrounded by throw pillows. He jostled his leg up and down continually, not feeling entirely comfortable being surrounded by so many beads, frill and throw pillows. _Why am I here… ugh these are the ugliest pillows I've ever seen in my life. In what world is this considered fashion? God. My boredom has led me to contemplate people's taste in decorative pillows._

Elena, on the other side of the door, was considering coming out to show Damon the lime green dress. It was repulsive, she had no idea what brought her to even pull it off the rack. It was a strapless gown, made of lime green satin with a massive ruffle running all the way down her torso.

"Do I at least get to see? It's not like I've been sitting here for an hour." Damon called, obviously annoyed by the whole situation.

"I don't think you want to, it's a train-wreck."

"Allow me to be the judge of that." She could hear the sound of his boots approaching her fitting room. They stopped right in front of her door. "Open the door..." Damon prodded.

For whatever reason Elena opened the door, and as soon as she did there was a choking noise. In Damon's attempt to find something nice to say about the dress, the second he opened his mouth the only sound that came out was a gagging noise.

"I told you it was bad!" Elena exclaimed as she tried to quickly close the fitting room door.

He caught the door with his arm, "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting THAT. Well on the bright-side, you could be in an 80s movie." Damon was fighting desperately to suppress his laughter, he could feel the corners of his mouth pulling upwards.

"Oh god!" Elena covered her hands with her face. For a split second Damon was afraid that she had started to cry, but that quickly dissipated when she started shaking with the giggles. "This is a crime against human kind." She exclaimed dramatically.

Damon smirked, "I think it's safe to say this isn't the one."

"Agreed. Let me get changed and we can head out, I don't think I'll be finding a dress today." Elena closed the door and began unzipping the dress trying to rid herself of the lime monstrosity. She was about to pull on her own t-shirt when a dress was flung over her fitting room's door. Elena wrapped her arms around her practically bare self instinctively.

"One more." Damon said.

"Damon, I've already gone through the entire store TWICE. There's nothing else, we can just go."

"C'mon don't I get to pick one? After all you dragged me along against my will, you wanted my help. I've been sitting amongst throw pillows for hours and I probably smell like cotton candy and unicorns now."

"Fine." One more couldn't hurt, plus Damon was being a pretty good sport about the situation, she had half expected him to have stormed out in exasperation by now.

Elena began pulling the navy gown of the hanger, it was absolutely stunning. An elegant floor length gown made of silk so soft and airy; the dress fit her like it was designed especially for her body. It had a plunging back of navy lace, and in the light she was now seeing a silver sparkle intertwined in the fabric. She did her best to smooth down her hair, gathered all of it and swung it over her right shoulder. How on earth had she missed this dress. _Seriously? I spend hours pulling dozens of dresses, and the first dress Damon pulls is the one._

"I've been told, I have good taste. Let's see" His curiosity had been spiked when he heard a practically inaudible gasp from the other side of the fitting room door.

The door swung open and Elena stepped out of the fitting room and out towards the special mirrors to view the dress at all sides.

Damon came closer his bright blue eyes glittering. He had to clear his throat before he could even manage letting out words, "I do indeed have good taste."

"Humble, you are not," Elena scoffed, "but thanks for finding this."

"My pleasure," he pushed a stray strand of hair back across her shoulder, Elena shivered at the sudden close contact and turned to face him straight on.

Damon could feel her breathing she had come so close. The smallest of movements and he could kiss her, _would I freak her out? Would she mind, or will I just screw things up between us? _His mind was racing as he could hear her heartbeat start to quicken; flustered and uncertain he made full eye contact with her. Her pure chocolate eyes brought him back to reality. Well that and the fact that the shopkeeper walked by gathering dresses from fitting rooms to return to the racks. She must have been in her mid-fifties with a graying pixie cut and the clothes of a 20 year old. "That dress is perfect on you." she cooed genuinely, "Let me guess prom! You two are sure to be quite the knockout couple."

Elena could feel her cheeks beginning to redden but when she tried to gauge Damon's expression, his eyes were glued to the floor as if the carpet had become a jigsaw puzzle. She was positive that he was about to kiss her. She was practically shaking inside, she hadn't been that close to him since spring break. It was taking all of her will power to not grab him by the shoulders, shake him, and then forcefully plant her lips on his.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it guys! Thanks again for the reviews and the addition to your story alerts, I had actually written this earlier in the week, but school has kept me busy until now. Sorry to keep you all waiting, I'll update soon I promise….in the meantime keep the reviews coming! I enjoy reading them so much! - Kari<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed; I don't own the vampire diaries.

* * *

><p>Elena watched as Damon paced back and forth, enthralled by his phone, through the dress shop's windows as she finished paying for her dress. Of course Damon had offered to pay for it, after all what was "the price of a dress in the scheme of the vampire world", or at least that's how Damon had tried to convince her. But Elena insisted she pay for her own dress, after all she didn't want to be seen as having to be financially dependent on him (at least not the whole time), he always funded their weekend getaways and would never hear of her paying him back. Those arguments usually ended with his blue eyes ablaze and the most sincere voice saying, "Elena, let me do this for you. I <em>want <em>to." She never had it in her to fight against those eyes and that pleading voice of his. As tough as Damon appeared, leather jacket, jet black hair and all, he was genuinely one of the most caring people she'd ever met.

The shop keeper broke Elena's train of thought; she guiltily pulled her eyes from staring out the window. "I remember going to prom myself… my date turned out to be my husband."

Elena smiled warmly at the older woman's memories, "That must have been a story for the kids."

"Sure was." The lady laughed softly, "So, how long have you and your boyfriend been together?"

Elena felt like her brain had just shut off suddenly. She was trying her best to formulate a decent sentence, "I…um… er…"She could feel her face getting warm, "we aren't." she finally managed.

"Oh! I'm sorry dear, I just assumed." She was now handing Elena the wrapped up dress, "Well I hope your prom goes just as planned."

"Thank you, have a good day!" Elena smiled in goodbye.

Just before she opened the door to leave the shopkeeper spoke once more, "Dear? It's none of my business, but you do make a lovely couple. Things just happen sometimes."

Elena turned to see Damon through the window, _I wish, _she noted internally. Damon yanked his head to the side, in indication that they should be going. Dark clouds were beginning to approach, most likely rain; and they had parked blocks away.

Elena felt herself sigh, "Goodbye." She said and pushed out of the shop's doors.

* * *

><p>Damon had already started on ahead and Elena was jogging to catch up. She noted that he had finally put up his phone, whatever that was about. She was now only a few strides behind, "Looks like rain," Damon spoke not breaking his pace, "we should hurry unless you don't mind getting soaked."<p>

They rounded the corner at the next block just as it began to rain. "Damn it!" Damon exclaimed.

All the while Elena's phone kept buzzing in her purse, but she wasn't about to stop in the steady rain to check it. She ran, finally closing the gap between her and Damon. They were still about 3 blocks away, but the rain showed no sign of letting up soon and Elena had to fight against the wind to make any progress with moving.

She hooked arms with Damon pushing close to stay warm, his hair was already sticking to his face and the water was sliding right off his jacket. He continued walking at the same pace trying his best to shield her with his jacket. She had just put on a simple cotton long sleeve t-shirt this morning and it wasn't doing anything to keep her warm. She was about completely soaked through, struggling to keep her teeth from chattering.

They were two blocks away now, and Elena's phone began to buzz again.

"You going to get that?" Damon smirked.

"I think it can wait until we get back to the car." It began to rain harder, and Elena nestled closer under Damon's jacket, she could feel the definition of his chest under his thin black V-neck. Elena looked up at Damon, this was torture; somehow he managed to be even more beautiful in the rain, and she probably looked like a wet dog. Just as Elena was about to pull away Damon pulled her closer to his chest, she could feel the muscles in his arm rippling around her. Finally she just gave way to her discomforts and took respite in the warmth. One more block.

"Will the dress be ok?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. She wrapped it in like two layers of plastic, it'll be fine."

"Good."

"Damon?" He looked down at her slowing his pace. "Thanks for always bringing me along."

"I couldn't imagine bringing anyone else." His flashed the warmest of smiles reaching all the way up to his eyes.

The rain was beginning to stop and Damon's mustang was well in view. "Well thanks anyway. You mean a lot to me…" she added quietly and pulled him in for a hug before they got into his car.

Hugs always made Damon a little uneasy, and he usually ended up standing dumbfounded like an idiot his arms glued to his side. He had no idea as to why Elena seemed to always show her feelings with an embrace. Her words were playing over in his head "You mean a lot to me", a smile suddenly appeared on his lips.

Elena was a little surprised when Damon actually responded to the hug, and wrapped his arms around her squeezing her tightly to his chest.

He held her for a few seconds longer and breathed in the scent of strawberries still present in her hair, _if only you knew how much, _he added internally.

"We should get going." Damon said breaking Elena from the trance of his touch.

"Oh.. you're right." She began to pull away but Damon held on a little longer and planted a firm kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for continuing to read! Hope you liked it, please keep the reviews coming! REVIEW! REVIEW! <strong>

**p.s. I have the next chapter about half finished...-Kari**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries**

* * *

><p>Once Elena got situated in Damon's car she decided to check her phone to see what all the buzzing had been about.<p>

_Missed call from Caroline_

_Voicemail received_

_Facebook notifications: Caroline posted on your wall._

_You have 2 new text messages:_

_Elena! Why weren't u at school? Is everything ok? I went by the boarding house, no one was home. I wanted to tell u Tyler asked me 2 prom in history class today! It was adorable!_

_Elena! Jeremy just told me that u r in Richmond with Damon! Tell me everything! Gosh txt me back will u!_

There was no avoiding it now; they all knew that she had skipped school and town with Damon.

_New text message:_

_P.S. Prom is 2 weeks away ;) ask him! We all know you want to…_

Elena quickly shut the phone, hoping Damon wasn't reading over her shoulder.

"What's all that about?" Damon asked curiously, peeling his eyes away from the road.

"Nothing. Well it's Caroline, Tyler asked her to prom."

"Ahh… the ever important prom." Damon stopped at the red light and brushed his fingers through his sopping wet hair. "Cold?"

"Very." She replied and cranked up the heater.

"What you need to do is get out of those wet clothes, want some help?" Damon shot her a wink, his signature smirk playing out across his face.

"haha. Light's green, why don't you drive." Elena said dryly and climbed to the backseat to begin digging through her bag. "Now keep your eyes forward, if I catch you peeking, there will be hell to pay."

"Cross my heart." He smiled.

Elena's clothes were heavy with water and her hair was in tangles. She had to start somewhere, and figured taming the beast that was her hair took precedence. She combed through her until it became as smooth as usual and pulled it up into a high ponytail. Lucky she'd thought to bring a change of clothes in case they ended up staying the night. She pulled another pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt from her bag, she was yet to see Damon look back in the rearview mirror, so she unbuttoned her pants and began wiggling them off her wet body and replacing them with dry ones. Her shirt was the article of clothes that was really keeping her from getting warm, but her notion of modesty was making her uncomfortable changing in the backseat of Damon's mustang. Trying to do this as quickly as possible she yanked the shirt over her head and began to pull it off. The soaked shirt was clinging to her so much it was a struggle to get it off from around her head, but finally she got it and grabbed the clean shirt from the spot beside her. _Is that_ _laughter?_ Elena quickly looked up to see Damon looking back at her in the rearview mirror.

Damon had been trying his best to avert his eyes from Elena, not that he wanted to, but when he heard a struggle erupting from the backseat he couldn't resist. He'd looked up to find Elena's head covered in her shirt, her arms flailing in panic to yank it off. When she'd finally managed, he was hit with just how beautiful she was; with the sheen of rain water across her shoulders, his gaze trailed up to the curve of her slender neck, her hair was pulled off of her face and he began to feel the familiar prick in his canines.

"Damon!" Elena squealed and threw her wet shirt at him, breaking his gaze at her and waking him from the sudden craving for her smooth neck.

She quickly yanked on her new shirt and was zipping up her bag, "Not like I haven't seen that before…" Damon mused.

* * *

><p>They had partied all day at the beach in celebration of their last day in Miami. Some beer company was hosting a special spring break party complete with nonstop DJs and water games galore. Of course tickets had been sold out months in advanced, but that didn't stop the bald security guard from letting the six of them in after Damon had compelled him.<p>

The day had started awkward enough, considering the night before Damon and Elena had kissed at the black keys concert and neither one of them were particularly eager to discuss where this left them. The sun had set a few hours ago but the party still raged on, the thump of the DJ's techno music blasting steadily. Elena and Damon had departed the group, who were all still dancing in the mass of people by the DJ's stage, and were walking along the tide in the direction of the hotel.

The "admission price" for the event had covered free beers for the entire event, at this point Elena was pretty hammered, a sway in her step as she walked and Damon was well on his way to joining her.

"Whoops!" Elena tried to catch her balance by pulling Damon's arm but they both tumbled to the sand. Even though it the sun had gone down it was still particularly warm in Miami. The majority of the party had been scantily clad in string bikinis and swim trunks, and Elena and Damon had been no exception. Elena was in a purple geometric printed bikini and Damon wore black trunks with red piping down the side.

Damon pulled her back to her feet, "Be careful or we might lose these!" he held up the two unopened beers in his other hand.

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?" She giggled and coyly placed her hand on his bare chest as she pulled him closer to the water.

"Stop, no splashing." Damon exclaimed grabbing both of her hands.

"Are you afraid your makeup will run!" She teased and continued splashing him, kicking the water up with her feet. Suddenly Elena's train of thought was broken by the sight of an unoccupied hammock on shore. She ceased splashing and yelled, "I bet you I'll get to the hammock first!" and she dashed off, leaving Damon alone in the water.

"You're forgetting who you are talking too!" he chimed and before she knew it Damon had carried her and they were both in the hammock.

"Well, I guess that was a tie then." Elena giggled. Damon popped the caps off of their beers and toasted to their victories.

The music still hadn't stopped or turned down and Damon was beginning to feel the familiar twinge of a hangover headache. Elena repositioned herself to where she was laying across Damon's chest for a straight on view of his eyes. "I'm sad that this is our last night here."

"It sure has been something…" Damon trailed.

"It was fun while it lasted." She let out a big yawn and nested back into Damon's side. Before she knew it she was lost in sleep and was only awoken when the door of the suite closed. Elena was disoriented, she remembered falling asleep in the hammock and now she was being carried by a bare chested man back to her suite. She took a deep breath and it only took her a few seconds to realize it was Damon. She was placed in the bed; the room appeared empty, the others must still be out partying she noted.

"Damon?"

"You woke up, I guess." He sat on the bed with her in the darkness.

"Are the others back yet?"

"No, but it's late so they shouldn't be long. Goodnight." Damon whispered and gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead. He was pulling away when Elena grabbed hold of his hand. Her eyes looked wide awake and her cheeks slightly flushed. "Damon?"

He swallowed, her eyes were inviting him closer and he wasn't about to protest considering he spent the greater part of last night and today thinking of their previous kiss. Damon closed the distance and met her lips. Elena felt as if she had been waiting for years for him to kiss her again. She came closer to entangle her hands in his dark hair and heard a low gasp escape his mouth. His thumbs were tracing small circles across her lower back. She broke away to breathe, "Elena." Damon breathed heavily.

"Yes?" she replied coming closer for another kiss.

"They are down the hall; I don't think you'd want-." He trailed off not sure of what exactly they were hiding from the others.

Sure enough she heard drunken laughter approaching the door, "It'll be fine." She said pulling him back to her mouth.

"Elena." He begged, "You're drunk, you'd feel differently in the morning."

They were now at the door looking for their room key, before Elena could answer Damon had left to his room in the suite.

* * *

><p>Damon parked his car in front of the boarding house, it was late by the time they'd made it home and somewhere along the trip Elena had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat using his favorite jacket as a blanket.<p>

He did his best to not make any noise as he got her out of the car and carried her to her room. In fact Damon had just about done it, and was closing the door to leave her room when Elena called, "Thanks." as she nestled into her pillows.

"Don't mention it."

"Damon?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Would it be horrible… I mean would you mind…" She cleared her throat, "What I mean to say is will you be my date to prom?"

The silence was deafening but Elena's heart was pounding on. She had asked in such haste that she hadn't even realized how nervous she was. After Caroline's text she'd spent the entire drive home debating as to whether or not she should ask Damon. He still hadn't responded, she was beginning to think that he was going to turn her down,_ Oh god, he can't figure out how to tell me no._ I_t's not like he's been making_ _fun of prom since he first heard about it_, he was just standing motionless at the door. She couldn't even read the expression on his face it was so dark, only the faint lamp light radiating from the hallway kept the room from utter blackness. _Couldn't have picked a better time or location Elena? _She asked herself_._

"Hmmm…Well, good thing I have a tux already." He said with his smug half smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it looks like Elena has her prom date! Thanks to everyone for continuing to read my story, I hope you all are enjoying. Like always reviews are greatly enjoyed and appreciated!<strong>

**I'm not quite sure what the next chapter is going to be about yet, but I'll do my best to not take too long. -Kari**


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: I don't own TVD

* * *

><p>"I swear it's been ages since we last had a girl's night at the grill!" Caroline gushed as the girls made their way to their usual booth.<p>

"Actually it was two Friday's ago...oh wait you bailed on me and Elena because Tyler had the house to himself." Bonnie teased.

"Well I'm here now." Caroline pouted.

"So did you all finalize all the decorations for prom?" Elena asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it's all set in stone! Next weekend will be the best prom in Mystic Falls history!" Caroline bragged.

"I haven't talked to you much all week Elena," Bonnie said smoothing her hair, "someone's been AWOL, busy spending time with a smoldering prom date…or should I say boyfriend!"

The girls all giggled in excitement in Elena's new found best friend turned boyfriend.

"Seriously guys, it's not official or anything-"

"Might as well be, you too spend so much time together." Caroline interrupted, "Plus it's not like I didn't see you two Tuesday after school."

"Caroline!"

"Saw what?" Bonnie questioned raising one of her eyebrows.

"Oh please Elena I'm not blind, or ignorant for that matter... I just thought you'd be embarrassed."

"It's not like I'm sitting right here, is someone going to tell me!" Bonnie shouted.

"I walked in on Elena and Damon at the boarding house, getting a little cozy on his prized carpet..." Elena buried her head in her hands.

It had been a long day of school away from Damon, considering the fact that she had been staying at the boardinghouse since the trip to Richmond. Damon had been just as nice as usual but had stepped up the double meaning comments that were always oh-so present in his speech, and Elena's struggle to constantly filtering her thoughts into the proper words and actions was faltering. They had both settled on the couch with some popcorn to watch a movie, not that she could remember the title now to save her life, every time the two lead actors were on the screen Damon would comment on how it was so absurd that neither the man nor the woman would admit to their feelings for each other. About midway through the movie the two actors finally embrace their love for one another and have a cliché kiss in the rain.

Damon scoffed and looked over to Elena, "It may be raining, but that kiss lacks some serious romance." Before she knew it she found her arms entwined with Damon, kissing his mouth hard. The door shut softy but Elena figured she had misheard. She was currently pinned against the carpet, Damon on top of her his hair sticking out every which way when she definitely heard the door close. Elena pushed against his chest and smoothed her hair quickly as she heard Caroline's heels stop behind the couch.

Bonnie smugly laughed as she finished her burger, "Well it's about time!"

"Imagine how long it felt for me!" Elena teased, pouring ketchup on the last of her fries.

* * *

><p>They were just waiting for their change, and Caroline had been texting someone for the last five minutes.<p>

"Sure is slow for a Friday night at the grill," Elena mused, "I mean we usually see half the kids from school here."

"Maybe there's some football game on..." Caroline trailed.

"Yeah Jeremy was telling me that just yesterday." Bonnie said exchanging strange looks with Caroline.

"Maybe." Elena concluded just as her phone buzzed, it was Damon.

_new text message_

_I know you are out having fun with Bonnie & Caroline...but would they mind if I steal you away early?_

_We are just about done at the grill. I'll see if they can drop me off at the boarding house :)_ she hastily replied

Almost instantly, _Perfect! See you soon..._

* * *

><p>Caroline had been going on about the latest gossip from Mystic Falls high, Elena had checked out of that conversation about 15 seconds in. She'd been so busy texting back and forth to Damon the entire ride over she hadn't looked up from her phone until Caroline put her car in park. The talking between Bonnie and Caroline had completely ceased in the front seat Elena's trance was broken when she looked up.<p>

The trees surrounding the boarding house had been strung with twinkling lights and a trail of paper lanterns led from the cars all the way to the back yard. She was taken aback once she realized the obscene amount of cars parked in front of Damon's house.

"What's going on?" Elena asked a little wary.

"It was Damon's idea." Bonnie smiled

"Yeah he came up with this all by himself; we were only in charge of the decoy." Caroline said climbing out of the car.

"Decoy for what?"

Bonnie opened her door, "It's your graduation party silly!"

The bass from the synth dance music was pulsating through Damon's living room. Elena was pretty sure that the entire high school was here on the property, it was a struggle trying to walk through the crowds of her dancing classmates without getting showered by the contents of someone's red plastic cup. Somewhere in the crowd she had lost Bonnie and Caroline but she had to find Damon.

She had made it to the backyard where the mood was considerably softer. Paper lanterns populated the trees and a banner even hang between two heft oaks, "Happy Graduation Elena!" Elena couldn't suppress her smile from playing out across her face; _Damon had managed to plan all of this without me having any idea. _A familiar strong arm pulled her by the waist, "Surprise." He whispered and kissed her lightly.

Damon laughed, "You really had no clue. I was sure that Bonnie would break down and tell you."

"I can't believe you did all of this."

"I picked up the lights in Richmond."

"So that's why you wouldn't let me help! 'Uncle Zack's stuff' oh sure…" she mocked.

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise. After all you only graduate high school once."

"And how many times have you graduated high school?"

"That's not the point." Damon smirked, "Let's just go join the party."

He had led her into the center of the living room, Caroline and Tyler were amongst the masses dancing, and she spotted her younger brother Jeremy playing some kind of drinking game in the other room. "So you gather the youth of Mystic Falls and then provide them with a party house and free booze."

"And cake, don't forget the cake. It's strawberry, your favorite."

Elena was still a little apprehensive as to the hugeness of this party; there were a good number of people here that she had never in her life even spoken to. As if Damon knew what she was thinking he chimed in, "Elena, please don't over think it. You are graduating. This is a celebration, have FUN. Loosen up a little." He winked.

The song had just changed into an even faster passed club dance mix. She laughed mentally; _This is a really sweet party…_

"Ok here's to fun." She said grabbing a bottle of whatever was closest, took a long pull and then handed it to Damon.

"That's what I'm talking about!" He said with a big smile as she pulled him into the dancing crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that it took me this long to post! I hate to keep you all waiting, but I hope you enjoyed this. Like always REVIEW please:) <strong>**-Kari**


End file.
